A Spongebob fanfiction
by doc boy
Summary: i just got bored in the middle of the night so i dicided to write a Spongebob fanfiction for the heck of it, hope you like it...


A Spongebob fanfiction

I do not own spongbob squrepants

He had fallen in love with her for quite a while now… it was a cute squirrel; her name was Sandy Cheeks; she was a scientist and he was a geek. But he still loved her… he had first met her several years ago when she was fighting a giant clam. It was love at first sight… but did she feel the same? He had to know… he had called her on the phone and asked her if he could come over and talk to her.

"Sure you could come over spongebob!" she said to him on the phone with her Texas and accent and smiled. Oh that Texas accent… how it made him melt…

Spongebob went to the flower shop to but some flowers for Sandy. They were purple daisies, her favorite. He then took a water bowl out of his pocket and put it on his head to ovoid the air in her dome. He had arrived at her house. He rang the intercom while being by the inner door and said

"It's me Sandy"

"No problem Spongebob. I'll get the door."

"Thank you" said spongbob quietly. Basically to himself

He walked into her dome and was greeted by sandy that gave him a friendly hug and said to him:

"How do you do spongbob? Nice seeing you…" spongebob who was grinning nervously said:

"I'm doing fine Sandy, and you?"

"Oh, I'm just fine. Enjoying this beautiful Sunday morning… and it even better now that I have your company… come on, let's go have some tea 'kay?'

"Sure thing Sandy…" said spongbob.

'_Oh… I think she may be on to me. She's being so nice to me… come Bob, you can do it! Tell her how you feel and get over with…"_ thought Spongebob as he sat down at Sandy's table, sitting in front of her.

"So, did you want to talk about anything special spongbob?" asked sandy as she rested her chin in her palms, as her elbows rested on the table and looked at him with that dreamy smile. Just like the smile from the first time he came here. It was a dreamy smile. Did she really love him back?...

There was a short silence which was eventually broken by Spongbob who said:

"Yes Sandy. There is something I wanted to talk to you about…"

"What is it sponge bob?"

"I just… I just wanted to say… I LOVE YOU SANDY CHEEKS! FROM THE MOMENT I SAW YOU I LOVED YOU!..." yelled sponge bob and began to cry.

"No, no it's okay spongbob. It's okay… you don't have to cry… you know why?..." said Sandy and a soothing voice.

"Why?" asked spongbob.

"Because I feel the same way about you… I love you too… spongebob squarepants…" as she lent closer to kiss him. But since spongbob was wearing a helmet, he deiced to streach his lips to the wall of the helmet and broke it so he could kiss the squirrel he loved, the same squirrel that loved him back… when he kissed her he felt wonderful. He felt like he was in heaven he felt… whole, complete; he never felt this good in his life, never… they finally broke the kiss and then gave each other a warm loving hug. They where now a couple in love…

Two years later

Sandy was in a bride dress while spongbob was wearing a groom suit. This was their big day it was time for the 'I do's'

"….I do…' said spingbob.

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Said the priest and so spongbob kissed the girl of his dreams: Sandy Cheeks.

"Way the go me boy!' yelled Mr. Krabs from the audience and clapped with his hands. (Or what ever they are)

"Good luck spongbob!" yelled Patrick as well waving with his hand.

"Thank you!" yelled spongbob as he and Sandy left the church and went into the limo that would take them to their honeymoon. They where finally happy... As the limo drove away from the church, spongbob kissed sandy on the lips and said to her:

"I love you…"

"I love you too spongbob. I love you too…"

As for the kissing between them, it's not an issue anymore, because Sandy had a surgery on her lungs that she doesn't need air to survive. Now she lives on sea water like everyone else. They can now kiss to their hearts contend…

And they lived happily ever after…

End

This is my first spongbob fic. So I hoped you liked it. I was just bored here like at middle of the night so I decided to write a spongbob fic for the heck of it. So please tell me what you think.

Thank you


End file.
